Bittersweet
by Breaking-Doll
Summary: Shoujoai, oneshot, MireillexKirika, er what else.. Oh yeah, topic about double mission on Kirika's birthday, and so on. Not enough space for summary, fluff at the end. Enjoy.


**Bittersweet**

* * *

**_Prolog_**

It was no problem at all for Kirika Yuumura to pull the trigger of her gun and let the one bullet fly with high speed towards the man's heart, ending his life as well. But it just didn't feel the same as the other assassins she had carried on till now.  
She asked herself, was it the screaming, frightened people around the target? Or was it the expression on the man's face? There was no fear but a shock carved in his face. And that wasn't a great shock as could be seen at people dying from heart attack either. It was rather, as if he had accidentally blown off the fire on his life candle. Exactly that kind of shock.

Kirika passed by the big birthday cake which stood alone in the middle of the party hall. Of the 56 candles standing on the cake, one still burned dimly. Noone had noticed it since it was only a faint glow before.  
Kirika bent down and blew the fire off. "May your wish come true," she whispered at the corpse lying about 20 meters from her away.

* * *

**Part one**

"You don't have any problem with the mission, do you?" asked Mireille Bouquet the next morning as they had their breakfast together.  
"No," answered Kirika, shaking her head as to emphasize her answer.  
"It could have been very risky, though. I promise I will cover you next time."  
"It wasn't such a bother."

Mireille looked at Kirika amusedly.  
"But there is something bothering you, isn't it?"  
Kirika glanced at Mireille upon hearing her last sentence. She looked perplex. And that amused Mireille even more.  
"You will never change, will you?" she said laughingly.  
Kirika looked down at her hands folded neatly on her lap, smiling shyly.

Time had passed quite quickly since they began with their new life. And this time, everytime just went exactly the way they had been hoping for. No more distractions and puzzles. Everything was clear, as clear as the blue sky extending itself outside. Kirika smiled to herself as she watched the birds chirping outside the window. She could declare these days as the culmination of her life, so happy she was.

Behind her, Mireille stood up from the chair and walked to where Kirika was—next to the window. She reached after Kirika's long, black hair.  
"You don't want to cut it? I have never really paid any notice, but it is already longer than my hair now."  
Kirika turned at Mireille, smiling.  
"No. I like it that way."  
Mireille leaned to the window frame with her back, sighing.  
"What is it?" asked Kirika, slightly worried.  
"Well... there is another job, abroad."  
"That's great."  
"No... not really."

Mireille sighed again before she continued.  
"A double mission again. We have to do it on different places."  
Kirika nodded in silence. Her face expression didn't change much, but Mireille could see disappointment in her eyes.  
"Sorry... Kirika. Is it okay? Or shall I cancel one of them?"  
"No it's allright."  
Kirika beamed fakely at her. For a moment Mireille was tempted with the thought to tell Kirika not to pretend being okay when she wasn't at all, but it was Kirika after all. And Mireille knew she didn't mean it badly.

"Well then.. I will write a reply to say that we accept the jobs."

For the past few weeks, the jobs they got required them to go on different places at the same time. And therefore Mireille and Kirika had divided the last eight jobs between them and then set off on their own way. The last double mission had been the worst. Not only that both jobs were done abroad, Mireille also came back a week after Kirika's arrival. They couldn't risk any kind of communication between them so that Kirika could only wait for Mireille's return, day for day without even knowing if the latter was safe or not.

"This Saturday we will have to leave,"  
Kirika's eyes grew bigger. But this Sunday was... didn't Mireille remember?  
Kirika gasped. No, she didn't even know! Kirika had never told her, that this Saturday was her birthday. She didn't even understand why she suddenly remembered her own birthday this year. Last year she had forgotten it totally, but she didn't bother at all because of Mireille's presence. And this year Mireille wouldn't be there. She wouldn't be staying beside Kirika on her birthday, even if she didn't know about it at all.  
It was too late to say something to this topic after all. The answer to the job offers had been sent. There was no way to repeat the time. So it was of no use to tell Mireille now about her birthday and begged her to come with her. It was better to pretend forgetting it like always. Better than to make Mireille feel guilty the whole day long.

"The good news is that this time we wouldn't be spending longer than two days for both jobs. We will meet again in this apartment after three days," said Mireille cheerfully.

Kirika forced herself to smile. When only Mireille knew... how torn her heart was at this second...  
She wanted to tell her that it was her birthday on Sunday. She really wanted to...

"Toothbrush?"  
"It's in."  
"Towel?"  
"In."  
"Hand cream..?"  
"Um... I don't think I need it,"  
"You will. It is dry there at this time. Go and fetch some."  
Kirika walked hurrily to the drawer and started rummaging through the various stuffs inside.  
"I got it."  
"Good. Lipstick?"  
Kirika frowned. Mireille glared at her.  
"My, my. Kirika! A woman shall take good care of her appearance! And you are an adult already. Aren't you? Uh..."  
Kirika looked to the side, wanting to get off this topic as soon as possible. But Mireille just wouldn't let it go.  
"Heey... now that I come to think about it... when is your birthday actually? You never tell me after all. You do remember don't you?"  
Kirika was startled by the way the harmful topic about lipstick escalate to the question about her birthday.  
"Er... it is..."  
"Yes..?" Mireille encouraged her.  
"It is... in no longer than a few days."  
"Huh? When is it actually?"  
"Uhm... in.. in some days..."  
"Kirika why don't you just name me the date and I will decide on my own how long it takes until the day?"  
Kirika could hear her own heartbeat. It was tomorrow! Tomorrow!  
"Uh.. that's... a secret!"  
Mireille was dumbstruck. She gaped at Kirika unbelievingly.  
"After we returned you will have to tell me your birthday! And we will surely celebrate it!"  
Kirika smiled in relief.  
"Sure I will." she promised.

"Now continue. Mascara."

About an hour later, after Mireille forced Kirika to put in some other beauty stuffs Kirika didn't even know that they existed, they leaved the apartment. Mireille and Kirika chatted about the latest fashion — or rather, Mireille talked and Kirika laughed and nodded and said "Yes", "Yeah", and "Wow" — in the taxi along the way to the airport since they couldn't talk about their mission in front of other people. Mireille was really excited after she knew about Kirika's lack of fashion sense and therefore she was determined to help the girl improve the taste for clothes and shoes and accessories.

"So, I guess I have told you everything necessary. And be careful, Kirika. Your target is known as a ruthless person. Remember, he had already wiped out many of his opponents underworld. Just do it in one single shoot. Make sure you can leave the country safely and quickly after doing the mission. And at last..."  
An "Oh" slipped out her lips as Mireille pulled her forward and hugged her.  
"I am so sorry, Kirika that I am not able to cover for you. Sorry to break my promise ten minutes after making it."  
Kirika suppressed a laugh. Mireille's little jokes had always amused her.

For some minutes they didn't let go of each other, until finally Kirika's flight number was named and the other attendants prepared to board to the plane.  
Mireille put her hand on Kirika's cheek, with Kirika's hand on it. It was harder to let go this time. And it wasn't only Mireille who thought that way. Nevertheless, at the last second they waved at each other cheerfully. Then Kirika was out of sight and Mireille made her way to her own boarding gate.

* * *

**Part two**

Kirika closed her eyes and leaned relaxedly on her seat.  
It took only two and an half hours flight to reach Swiss. It was a very beautiful country, a mere heaven for the travellers. Nevertheless, despite its beauty, it also hid some really bad people, who lured in the darkness waiting for the first best occasion to put off their masks and reveal their true intentions.  
One of those people appeared as a target in Noir's job list. Jorg Blake, an extremely merciless person who underwent two lives at once. On the one hand he was a loving father and chief of the little wealthy family he had built ten years ago. On the other hand he was a former hired assassin and was now working only for a certain political party which was now trying to make its way upwards.

Their client was a woman named Anna Perevski who claimed to be the only person living from one of the families Blake had wiped out in his boss' order.  
Anna Perevski demanded the death of both Jorg Blake and his boss. The boss for his order to kill Anna's whole family, and Jorg Blake for his cruel way of torturing the people before killing them. Anna told Noir that her father was killed after being shot by many bullets, each was meant not to kill the victim but to let them suffer before bleeding to death. Her mother wasn't treated better—her body was twisted in an awkward way as people found her corpse.

Since the boss' main house is in New York, Mireille went to finish him off there. Kirika was to deal with Blake, whose residence was in South Swiss.

_"Just do it in one single shoot. Make sure you can leave the country safely and quickly after doing the mission_."

Kirika smiled. She would finish this job as soon as possible. Then she would tell Mireille about her birthday and they would celebrate... With that last thought in her mind, Kirika fell asleep.

"Papa you are so mean! I wanna ride the carussel!" whined the blond little girl, pouting and scowling at her father.  
Blake smiled softly at his daughter.  
"Fine. We take the carussel first," he gave in with a fake sigh.

"Yaayy!"

Kirika enjoyed the taste of the ice cream she had just bought a while ago. It was the jumbo amarena cherry ice cream which had drawn her attention since she entered the amusement park while following Blake and his family secretly. Mireille was right. Noone would suspect a young girl like her as an assassin. For this one mission Kirika even tie up her hair in such a sweet way that made her even cuter than she already was. With the ice cream in her hand, nothing was left of her which could be any sign of her hiding a gun inside her mini handbag—this one handbag Mireille insisted Kirika to bring inside her luggage.

Kirika had been observing Blake for the past four hours, and she must confess that the guy was a talented actor. Not only his appearance was mild, his voice and the way he spoke showed nothing from the other side of his life. He looked like a modest, honest part of the society.

Kirika clutched on her handbag firmly. She just needed a split of second to finish this job, but she'd rather do it somewhere when the man was alone. Still, her target was always surrounded by his family whereever Kirika followed him.  
As they finally got out of the amusement park, it was already 11 pm. Kirika looked alarmed at her wrist watch. One day was over. She would have to go back to the hotel and returned early in the morning to do her job. Before, she should better find out where Blake was living...

Then as she looked up, Blake and his family was already gone. Kirika sprinted through the roads in vain. Noone. Absolutely noone from Blake's family was to be seen. That wasn't good at all. Not good. She ran along the dark roads, and the people became less and less until noone was left.  
Kirika panted heavily. Wiping the sweat off her forehead, she let her eyes sweep over the dark sky.

Then someone tugged on her skirt. Kirika looked down and saw surprisedly the little daughter of Blake looking up to her with puppy eyes.  
"Big sister, big sister," she chirped.  
Kirika kneeled on one knee to be of the same eyes height with the girl. And not long after that, a muffled shot was shot from somewhere in the darkness.

Kirika didn't know what happened at first, but she saw it in the girl's eyes. Her eyes were wide opened of shock and fear. And Kirika could see her own face mirrored in the girl's eyes. The girl's body fell very slowly to the ground. Kirika's eyes followed its movement in horror, realizing that the girl was no longer alive. A large amount of blood made its way out of the small opening on her chest, where the bullet came out and hit Kirika's body.  
Kirika's hand was trembling as she touched her bleeding shouder. The bullet was still embedded in her flesh.

BANG

Another shot was fired and hit her on her upper chest, and Kirika didn't really know anymore what happened afterwards.

Dimly she knew that she was taken somewhere. During the time she heard strange noises and her body was lifted up and threw back to the floor coarsely. She was woken up with cold water sometime after that. Kirika coughed many times that tears came into her eyes, preventing her from seeing clearly for some seconds. The first thing she realized was that she was all tied up. Hands and feet.  
Then she saw him. Jorg Blake. No more the modest, honest part of society he looked like before. Now Kirika saw his true self.  
The man grinned wickedly at her, his eyes show nothing but cruel excitement.  
Blake kicked Kirika hard at her wounded shoulder, driving the girl to scream out without wanting it.

"Yea, hurt isn't it? I avoided your heart deliberately in both shots. What a lovely voice."  
He kicked again, this time so hard that Kirika's body landed one meter away from its former place.  
Kirika looked up weakly.  
"What a tough girl. So you don't want to scream anymore, uh?"  
Blake kneeled next to her, he was so close that Kirika could see herself inside his eyes.  
"Well, well... it is a pity isn't it? Do you really think I don't know who you are and what you are up to the whole time long?  
"I knew it exactly. I was a hired assassin too, girl. And I am more experienced. You are only a greenhorn. And that's why you fell into my trap. I knew I won't be able to finish you with an honest way. You are Noir, after all. But you are so stupid not shooting me down right away inside the amusement park. Too soft-hearted. And that drives you to your death."  
Kirika scowled at Blake.  
"You... sacrificed... your own daughter!"

Blake laughed uproariously.  
"What's wrong with it? For me everything was a tool to achieve my goal. Yes, even my own family."  
Kirika looked at Blake full of hatred. She regretted it to spare the man's life all the time. This person made her sick!

"_Just do it in one single shoot. Make sure you can leave the country safely and quickly after doing the mission_."

Kirika closed her eyes.  
_Sorry, Mireille... I regret it, really._

"So where shall we begin..?" whispered Blake, his sound poisonous.  
"I shall torture you to death, let you feel your bones fall apart from your body, twist every joint in your body. And I shall send your head to your client in a special package."  
Kirika was alarmed.  
_How actually did he know about their client?_

"To tell you some more about me, I have been watching over the girl for sometime.  
I knew she was left from the family I have killed last time. I knew it. I had planned to send her to the rest of her family soon, but she amused me with the thought of hiring assassins to finish me."

Blake revealed a blade behind his coat and jammed it against Kirika's side.  
"AAAAAAAKKKHH!" yelled Kirika as Blake twisted the blade and then took it out.

Licking the blood running down the blade, Blake barely hid his excitement.

"Guess it is time to finish the game."

Blake pointed a gun at Kirika. A gun Kirika knew as her own Beretta.  
"Good bye, young assassin. Thanks for entertaining me till now."

Kirika's blood froze at the moment. Scenes from the past few days went across her mind.

"_That's... a secret!"  
"After we returned you will have to tell me your birthday! And we will surely celebrate it!"  
_

"_Sure I will." _

"_I am so sorry, Kirika that I am not able to cover for you. Sorry to break my promise ten minutes after making it."_

"_But there is something bothering you, isn't it?"  
_

"_Just do it in one single shoot. Make sure you can leave the country safely and quickly after doing the mission_."

"_You will never change, will you?"_

"_It could have been very risky, though. I promise I will cover you next time."  
_

Then the face of the man she killed on his birthday party came to his mind.

"_May your wish come true,"_

"Mi..."  
"Mireiiiilllllleeee...!" she screamed out of her throat.

BANG

Kirika's eyes were closed tightly. Was it the end? Would she not be able to see Mireille again? Would they separate forever.. on her birthday? She hadn't even told her that today was her birthday. They hadn't celebrated...

"Kirika! Kirika!"  
A pair of hands desperately shook her body around.  
At first Kirika was sure she was already dead. But slowly she got hold of her own body. She was still alive! And as she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Mireille's worried face. Mireille was there!

"Mi..."  
Mireille pulled her to herself, hugging her so tightly that Kirika's stab wound hurt. But it didn't matter at all. She wanted Mireille to hug her tightlier, she didn't want Mireille to let her go ever again.  
"Kirika I was so scared... I was so scared..!"  
Kirika didn't know what to say. She only cried and cried. And for some while they stayed in this position, until Mireille took the initiative to call the ambulance for Kirika.

* * *

**Part three**

"How do you feel?"

Mireille caressed Kirika's long hair.  
"It is okay already. Mireille, I... thank you for coming."  
Mireille smiled warmly.  
"Well I am even more grateful than you that I came in time. I can't afford it to lose you."  
Kirika smiled gently.  
Her body was all wrapped by bandages. Three of her rips were broken and her shoulder was sprained, plus two terrible shot wounds and one stab wound. Despite all her wounds, Kirika was happy because Mireille was there for her. On her birthday.

"They wash your hair?" Mireille asked cheerfully.  
"Yes, they were sticky because of blood." answered Kirika.

"I have spoken with the chief doctor. We can go home in a week. Sorry that you have to spend the whole week here. I just hope we are not too late with the celebration."  
Kirika grinned.  
"Mireille,"  
"Yes..?"  
"It is my birthday today."  
"I know."

Kirika stared at Mireille unbelievingly.  
"Uh.. how... how do you..."  
Mireille put one finger on Kirika's lips.  
"Don't speak too much. Doesn't it hurt because of your rips?"  
Kirika was simply dumbstruck. She couldn't believe her ears.  
"I know you about three years already, Kirika. And I really know your character."  
Mireille drew a big bouquet of red roses from under the bed.  
"Happy birthday!"

"You... you came extra here because of my birthday?" Kirika trembled while speaking.  
"Uh-huh. And I am glad that isn't only a surprise. Otherwise it would really be my biggest regret."  
Kirika realized at that time that she never felt any love stronger than now toward Mireille.  
She took the bouquet from Mireille's hands and kissed her on the cheek.

"I thank you... Mireille."

* * *

**_Epilog_**

"Come to think of it, Mireille... you had to guess my birthday out of three days. Did you really know for sure that it was on Sunday?" asked Kirika while her fingers were busy with the red roses.  
Mireille, who sat beside her sweatdropped.

"Oh, allright, I didn't. If I missed and Sunday weren't your birthday I will present you another thing on your birthday, which you would reveal to me on Sunday."

Kirika barely concealed her grin.

"Heey, don't laugh at me. It wasn't that easy you know."

Kirika watered the roses in the vase lovingly.  
"In all cases, Mireille, the roses are very charming."

Mireille put one hand on Kirika's neck and turned it slowly towards hers. Their faces became nearer and nearer and the moment lasted so long like in slow motion before their lips met each other. And as they kissed, both were pretty sure it tasted bittersweet.

* * *

**Author's note : (eyes sparkling and gleáming) I luv this story! It is the first shoujo-ai I ever made, but I am more than satisfied. The whole editing and typing is not useless after all... hixx..**


End file.
